


Teamwork

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: A little slice





	Teamwork

Lapis and Peridot were on the beach in front of Steven's house practicing their combos. With everything that happened on Homeworld they both knew they would need their skills at the best possible place for whatever comes next. The duo had been trying to find a way to combined their ferrokinesis and hydrokinesis in a more practical way and not just two attacks combined but one true attack.

Steven walks over to where the pair are practicing, curious how things are going. He finds the two on the beach trying to make a metal layer around some water floating from Lapis’s powers. “Trying to make some sorta hard ball?” Steven asks curious.

Lapis turns and smiles when she sees Steven saying, “Yep, we figured that this metal water could hit far harder then anything we could do on our own!” Losing focus for a moment, the water part of the combo power falls apart. Realizing what happened upon hearing Peris groan, Lapis quickly fixes the water bubble but now they have to start from scratch.

Peridot simply laughed “Sorry for groaning, I didn’t mean to be so impatient.” While Peridot was sure Lapis wouldn’t mind right now with how difficult this was, Peri still wanted to make sure the blue gem was in the best place possible. Peri also could couldn’t help but have the biggest smile whenever she looked at Lapis.

Lapis just giggled as the iron water ball started to form again. Especially after coming back Lapis had felt so at ease around Peridot. Everything came so much easier to Lapis with her around.

Soon enough the iron water ball was finished. It had all the flexibility of water but on impact the force of pure metal. Upon throwing it at the scrap dummy they had created it was instantly obliterated. It was far more destructive then either Lapis or Peridot expected.

Taking a break from things, Steven showed them to the top of the temple statue's hand where the laundry is usually done so they can have some time to themselves with no one else coming around. The sun was setting as Steven teleported away to complete the alone time atmosphere. Lapis and Peridot sat right next to each other, their hands nearly touching.

Peridot looked over the sunset, quietly saying “Its been so long since we watched this planet rotate us away from its star.” All the while slowly sliding her hand so that it touched Lapis’s. Peridot couldn’t help but get a small blush as she did this with the hopes of finaly getting to try that thing from Camp Pining Hearts.

Lapis felt Peridot do this and knew the time was right to finally do this. She turned her head and leaned in towards Peridot to kiss her. For this time just hoping to kiss her on the cheek so as to start slow.

Peridot saw Lapis incoming and took ahold of this chance. Turning her own head she leans in and kisses the approaching Lapis on the lips. Peridot was very happy when Lapis joined in instead of being surprised at all. The two sharing a kiss together just happy to be home with each other on planet earth.


End file.
